Lew
O lwie Plik:Lew.jpeg Duży, mięsożerny ssak lądowy z rodziny kotowatych, drugi po tygrysie – co do wielkości – wśród czterech ryczących wielkich kotów. Jedyny kot żyjący w zorganizowanych grupach socjalnych, zaliczany do tzw. wielkiej piątki Afryki – pięciu najbardziej niebezpiecznych zwierząt afrykańskich (słoń, nosorożec, bawół, lew i lampart). Samiec lwa, łatwo rozpoznawalny po grzywie, może ważyć 150–250 kg. Największy znany samiec ważył 375 kg, był to lew o imieniu Simba, żył on do 1970 roku w Colchester Zoo. Samice są znacznie mniejsze, ważą 110–160 kg (największe 185 kg) i nie mają grzywy. Samce zajmują się zdobywaniem i obroną terytorium oraz ochroną stada i zapładnianiem samic. Samice polują i opiekują się lwiątkami. Lwy zamieszkiwały niegdyś Afrykę, Azję i Europę, a jeśli uznać lwy amerykańskie za podgatunek Panthera. Ewolucja Wielkie koty, do których zaliczany jest lew, wywodzą się z jednej linii ewolucyjnej, określanej nazwą Pantherinae. Należą do niej rodzaje Panthera (lew, tygrys, jaguar, lampart, irbis), Neofelis (pantera mglista i borneańska) i Pardofelis (kot marmurkowy). Dotychczas nie znaleziono ich ostatniego wspólnego przodka, ale z badań mtDNA wynika, że ich linie rozwojowe oddzieliły się ok. 6 mln lat temu. Znalezione ślady kopalne sugerują, że przedstawiciele kotów podobnych do współczesnego lwa pojawili się w Afryce Wschodniej w późnym pliocenie (5–1,8 mln lat temu). Najstarsze szczątki zaliczane do linii rozwojowej lwa, datowane na ok. 3,5 mln lat, odnaleziono w Laetoli w Tanzanii. Niektórzy naukowcy klasyfikują go do gatunku Panthera leo, ale stanowisko takie nie jest powszechnie akceptowane ze względu na wiele niejasności. thumb|Leżący lew Naukowcy są zgodni co do tego, że właściwy Panthera leo żył w Afryce co najmniej 1,5 mln lat temu i rozprzestrzenił się po całym kontynencie. Wczesnoplejstoceńskie prymitywne lwy opisywane początkowo jako P. l. fossilis pojawiły się we wczesnym i środkowym plejstocenie, a ok. 700 tysięcy lat temu migrowały do Europy i Azji. W późnym plejstocenie (100–10 tys. lat temu) były najbardziej rozprzestrzenionym dużym ssakiem lądowym. Zasięg ich występowania obejmował Afrykę, Eurazję, Amerykę Północną i Południową. W czasach historycznych (2 tys. lat temu) zamieszkiwały już tylko Bałkany (Macedonia i lasy Grecji) przez Persję aż do Indii i prawie całą Afrykę. Lew był kiedyś – jak większość współczesnych drapieżników – gatunkiem kosmopolitycznym. Gwałtowne przemiany antropogeniczne w przeciągu ostatnich kilku tysięcy lat obecnej epoki holoceńskiej spowodowały wymarcie populacji lwów na wielu obszarach, w wyniku czego lew jest obecnie gatunkiem reliktowym, zagrożonym przede wszystkim ze strony człowieka. Zasięg występowania i siedlisko Pierwotny zasięg występowania lwów obejmował tereny Eurazji od Portugalii po Indie, większą część Afryki oraz Amerykę – od północy po Peru. Stopniowo eliminowany z Ameryki i Europy, ostatni obszar występowania w Europie to Kaukaz, gdzie spotykano go jeszcze w X w. n.e. Pod koniec XIX i na początku XX w. wyginęły w Afryce Północnej i na Bliskim Wschodzie. Z pierwotnego zasięgu został wyeliminowany przez czynniki środowiskowe i działalność człowieka i ograniczony wyłącznie do terenów Afryki i Indii. Większość obecnej populacji szacowanej pomiędzy 16000 a 30000 osobników występuje we wschodniej i południowej części Afryki. thumb|Lwica i lewNa przekór popularnemu określeniu "król dżungli" lew jest zwierzęciem otwartych równin. Można go spotkać w całej Afryce, głównie subsaharyjskiej, z wyjątkiem terenów pustynnych i lasów równikowych. Lwy dobrze się adaptują do wielu środowisk, lecz preferują sawanny bogate w ssaki kopytne, gdzie – obok hieny cętkowanej – są drugim wielkim drapieżnikiem. Zasiedlają również tereny krzaczaste, górskie i półpustynne. W górach Bale w Etiopii populacja lwów żyje na wysokości 4240 m n.p.m. W Afryce Południowej zostały wytępione, z wyjątkiem osobników chronionych w parkach narodowych Krugera i Kalahari Gemsbok. Nieliczna obecnie populacja lwów azjatyckich (Panthera leo persica), które w czasach historycznych żyły na Bałkanach, lasach Grecji przez Persję, aż do Indii, występuje współcześnie tylko w lesie Gir w stanie Gujarat w północnych Indiach. W 2005 odnotowano w tym rezerwacie 359 lwów. Rezerwat ma powierzchnię ok. 1412 km². Ten podgatunek jest krytycznie zagrożony wymarciem. Charakterystyka Lew jest bardzo dużym kotem, ustępującym rozmiarami jedynie największym podgatunkom tygrysa. Masywne ciało z czterema potężnymi, silnie umięśnionymi łapami, zakończonymi ostrymi pazurami, wyposażone w silne szczęki jest doskonale przystosowane do powalania i zabijania nawet bardzo dużych zwierząt. Na krótkich dystansach może osiągnąć prędkość do 60 km/h. Jest raczej sprinterem. thumb|LwiątkoKolejną – obok stadnego trybu życia – cechą wyróżniającą lwy wśród pozostałych kotowatych jest najsilniej zaznaczony dymorfizm płciowy. Samce są o 20–35% większe, o 50% cięższe od samic i mają grzywę długich włosów otaczającą głowę i kark, zachodzącą na barki – z wyjątkiem samców populacji z Tsavo i Senegalu, u których grzywa nie występuje lub jest szczątkowa. Sierść lwów jest jasnobrązowa, biała na brzuchu i wewnętrznych częściach nóg, grzbiet i uszy czarne, grzywa samca od płowej (brązowo-żółtej) przez rudawą, kremową do niemal czarnej. Spotykana jest – choć rzadko – forma o białym umaszczeniu. Młode mają cętki, które zanikają z wiekiem. W sprzyjających warunkach ryk lwa słychać z odległości pięciu kilometrów. Dominujące w stadzie samce ryczą, aby oznajmić obcym swoją obecność na zajmowanym obszarze (terytorializm), a członkom stada wskazać swoje aktualne położenie. Białe lwy Doniesienia o istnieniu białych lwów na terenie Afryki były znane od stuleci. Wobec braku namacalnych dowodów były przez długi czas uważane za wytwór wierzeń, legend czy mitów. Obecnie wiadomo, że oprócz spotykanych osobników albinotycznych wśród lwów zdarzają się przypadki naturalnego, całkowicie białego ubarwienia. Jest to spowodowane działaniem genu recesywnego, występującego u obojga rodziców, co zdarza się bardzo rzadko. Pierwszy udokumentowany przypadek napotkania białego lwa pochodzi z 1928 roku. Kolejne przypadki odnotowano w latach 40. i 50. XX w. W 1975 w przylegającym do Parku Krugera prywatnym rezerwacie Timbavati znaleziono miot złożony z dwóch całkowicie białych (samiec i samica) i jednego normalnie ubarwionego lwiątka (samica). Białe lwiątka zaliczane do podgatunku Panthera leo krugeri zostały przewiezione do ogrodu zoologicznego w Pretorii. Zyskały rozgłos dzięki książkom Chrisa McBride'a "The White Lions of Timbavati" i "Operation White Lion". Białe lwiątka, w przeciwieństwie do normalnie ubarwionych, nie mają cętek na skórze, rodzą się niemal całkowicie białe. Z wiekiem ich futro ciemnieje, nabierając koloru kości słoniowej lub kremowego. W ogrodach zoologicznych zdarzają się również przypadki narodzin lwiątek o nietypowo jasnym ubarwieniu zbliżonym do białego.thumb|243px|Biała lwica Wszystkie z dotychczas poznanych białych lwów występujących w warunkach naturalnych pochodzą z okolic Parku Krugera. Pozostałe prawdopodobnie zostały wybite przez człowieka. Żądni myśliwskich trofeów turyści gotowi są zapłacić wysoką cenę za możliwość zabicia białego lwa. Większość żyjących współcześnie białych lwów została uzyskana w niewoli poprzez celowe kojarzenie par osobników posiadających odpowiedzialny za takie ubarwienie gen. Badacze uważają, że osobniki hodowane w ogrodach zoologicznych pochodzą z co najmniej trzech różnych linii genetycznych, co daje szanse na odtworzenie większej populacji. ,,Dopisz jeśli coś jeszcze wiesz o lwie!" Galeria Lew/Galeria Kategoria:Duże koty Kategoria:Dzikie zwierzęta Kategoria:Zwierzęta zamieszkujące afrykę Kategoria:Kotowate Kategoria:Ssaki